


The one were Thor questions the intentions of every horse they pass by

by senema



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the title line.<br/>Originally a fill for the avengers kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one were Thor questions the intentions of every horse they pass by

One day Loki decided that being the villain was not much fun at all and he moved into the tower with all the others.  
The first reaction of the Avengers was to go for the nearest weapon and point it at the evil god.  
Thor, however, after seeing a true smile on Loki’s face, embraced his brother and welcomed him into his home. And that apparently was that.

It soon became clear that Loki was there to stay and even to join the Avengers if only to point out what they did wrong  
and how he could have easily defeated the villain of the week singlehandedly without even so much as getting out of bed.  
This all changed when Bad Horse took the stage. Thor instantly moved in front of his brother but kept his back to the handsome stallion.  
The Avengers were slightly confused by this especially when Thor started to recite Asgardian poetry describing his prowess in battle and the bedroom.  
Loki only smiled indulgently and Bad Horse was pretty much ignored and he decided to return another day.

This incident was forgotten until Steve dragged the team to a local ranch as a team-building exercise.  
Thor glared at every single horse and would not let go of his brother’s hand.  
When Steve explained that they should all go chose a horse for their trip into the wilderness, Thor paled and pulled Loki into his arms.  
Even though Loki struggled he did not really fight back and therefore stayed where Thor wanted him.  
The other Avengers were completely baffled by this behaviour.  
Clint and Tony exchanged a smirk and Clint could not stop himself from saying: “Looks like the god of thunder is scared of a little horse.”  
Thor growled in reply and Loki glared at the archer.  
Coulson shook his head and asked the assembled superheroes: “Have you never even bothered to read the files I compiled on Norse mythology?”  
Without waiting for a reply he continued: “Loki mated with a horse and bore him a child.”  
Disbelieving looks were exchanged among the team until they settled on the two gods.  
Loki was still glaring at them daring them to say anything about his child and general life choices.  
It was Bruce who could not take the tension anymore. His sudden laughter startled them all.  
In between his laughter and gasps for breaths they could make out: “ Thor … jealous…horse”  
Bruce had to cling to Tony to avoid doubling over and landing in the dust.  
The others joined in his mirth and even Loki cracked a smile.  
Thor however did not understand why his shield brothers and sister found the situation so amusing.  
It was after all a valid concern since Loki had chosen a stallion over him once before  
and there were some handsome ones all around them, well-endowed and with beautiful glossy coats.  
Loki turned to his brother once more and kissed him deeply and full of love.  
“You have nothing to fear. I have no intention of wearing the shape of a horse ever again.”  
Satisfied by the words Thor beamed down at his brother and joined in the laughter of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a response to a prompt on the avengers kink meme.  
> Hope you liked it :-)


End file.
